Alas de Arena
by Dark Winry
Summary: Hinata y Hanabi quien es la hedereda, Tsunade corre para llegar a konoha, Shino inconciente y Shikamaru desesperado Cap:2 arriba El misterio detras de la verdad onegaii Reviews...
1. Destino sellado

Nota de Hinata: la edad de los personajes es de 17 OK.

Diálogos.-

Pensamientos ( )

Notas del autor ()

Bueno aquí los dejo con el primer capitulo, espero que les guste ya que soy nueva escribiendo y no olviden dejar Reviews Onegai………..

---------------------------------------1.- Destino sellado. ------------------------------------------

Una mano se agitaba en señal de despedida desde las puertas de Konoha, era una joven de rasgos finos muy hermosa, su cabello era largo y azul, traía puesto una sudadera y unos pantaloncillos cortos de color negro que tapaban las formas de su cuerpo. El nombre de la joven era Hinata, ella se despedía con una gran sonrisa, de un muchacho rubio.

- ¡regresa pronto Naruto kun!

El rubio mientras alcanzaba a su compañero de equipo, extendió su mano en señal de despedida y dijo –tu también Hinata chan, dicho esto se marcho, (cuídate mucho mi querido Naruto…) ella se quedo ahí parada y al no ver mas señales del rubio se dispuso a marchar a los campos de entrenamiento, pero una ráfaga de aire que venia de la puerta llamo su atención, ya que se iban acercando dos escoltas una de la aldea de la roca al parecer por que no podía ver bien sus protectores a esa distancia, y la otra era de la aldea de la arena por la rubia muchacha de 4 coletas y el marionetista que los acompañaban, y se pudo ver que por el numero de escoltas eran los Kazekages a quienes escoltaban…

-hey Hinata

Hinata voltio hacia donde provenía la vos y pudo ver quien era la persona que le hablaba – Shikamaru kun dijo con sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno bostezo y acercándose a ella le respondió con flojera – Tu padre digo el Hokage me pido que viniera a recoger a los Kazekages que faltaban, Hinata mas confusa que nunca le pregunto.

-¿los que faltan?

-la verdad yo también desconozco el por que, pero creo que es para algo muy importante que relaciona a todas las aldeas dijo shikamaru al momento que se empezaba a sonrojar, Hinata con curiosidad voltio haber el por que de su reacción y se encontró a Temari que lo saludaba desde lejos muy animadamente y gritaba su nombre, mientras que su hermano Kankouro la calmaba y empezaba a propiciar una discusión con la misma. (Creo que mejor me voy, no quiero estorbar) –Shikamaru kun creo que ya me tengo que ir, prometí entrenar con Neji onisan y no quiero llegar tarde, dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro alo que Shikamaru respondió – a tu padre digo el Hokage me dijo que era urgente que fueras con el.

Hinata estaba un poco sonrosada por el comentario de su padre.

-Shikamaru kun mi padre no es el Hokage solo esta cubriendo el puesto mientras Tsunade sama no esta, por eso no hay necesidad que lo llames así.

-bueno creo que si

Hinata camino unos pasos pero volteada todavía hacia donde estaba Shikamaru le dijo- Buena suerte con Temari, dicho esto se voltio para seguir, pero al momento de hacerlo sus ojos se toparon, con unos ojos verdes sin expresión alguna, que también la vieron a ella, y ella no pudo contener decir el nombre de el en susurro – Sabaku no Gaara…

Más tarde cuando Hinata llego ala mansión Hyuuga iba a entrar pero pudo ver como varios kunais se dirigían hacia ella, pero ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo dando un salto y esquivándolos todos.

-lastima no le atine, nada mal pero sigues siendo lenta

Hinata voltio al techo de la casa y hay estaba –lastima Hanabi chan, dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que entraba ala casa.

Cuando ya se encontraba adentro pudo ver a Neji parado cerca de una columna-

-Hinata sama nos están esperando en la sala principal, Hinata acento con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta toparse con una puerta, la abrieron y se enseguida se encontraron con el jefe del clan Hiashi, estaba sentado esperándolos con cara severa.

-pasen, ellos sin pensarlo se sentaron en dos lugares que se encontraban delante de el, y esperaron lo que les iba a decir.

-mañana alas 10:00am se ara una reunión con los Kages y Hokages de las aldeas recuerden que ellos también forman parte en la decisión de la susecion, ( Nota: las aldeas forman parte, para consolidar que dentro de todas las aldeas, el clan mas fuerte es el Hyuuga OK) junto con los miembros del consejo, para decidir quien es el sucesor del clan, ante esto hubo sorpresas departe de ellos

-por eso quiero que se presenten temprano en el salón principal tu Hinata eres Posible sucesora y tu Neji protector del sucesor, dicho esto se marcho con paso apresurado y cirro fuertemente la puerta al salir.

Hinata y Neji se miraron

-creí que iba hacer la reunión hasta que viniera Tsunade sama, dijo Hinata con tono preocupado y bajo su cabeza, Neji al ver la preocupación de ella se acercó mas y tomo sus brazos diciendo.

-No te preocupes Hinata sama, ellos ya no pueden poner el sello maldito a nadie mas, Hinata mas aliviada levanto su cara y repentinamente lo abraso y le dijo – gracias Neji a una cosa mas no me llames ya sama, somos amigos lo recuerdas…

Al llegar la noche Hinata estaba en su cama acostada, pensando en el Bouke, en la susecion, en su hermana (es notable que Hanabi es mas fuerte que yo, pero yo también me e esforzado y ya casi la alcanzo. Pero yo se que eso no va a ser lo suficiente para el consejo de ancianos), a Hinata le empezaron a brillar un poco los ojos – bueno pero no solo se toma la fuerza, se que en las demás habilidades soy mejor que mi pequeña hermanita. Dicho esto se voltio a apagar su lámpara pero allí es su mesita encontró una foto, naruto y ella abrasados y no pudo evitar sonreír (mi naruto kun espero que estés bien, y espero que cuando te vuelvas a encontrar con Sakura, no me olvides por completo… por que todavía no te lo e podido decir)…

------------------- En el bosque--------------

Sentados junto a una fogata, se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto comiendo.

-espero pronto ver a Sakura chan, hace dos años que no la vemos, desde que se fue a entrenar como medico Ninja….

Sasuke se izo como si no le tomara importancia a sus palabras y siguió comiendo, Naruto ante esta actitud se enojo y le arrojo su mochila y empezó a hacer escándalo como siempre –sino viera sido por ti Sakura chan no se habría ido, tu y tu estupido orgullo aquel día no la detuviste… Naruto seguía gritándole pero el solo podía pensar en una cosa en encontrarse con Sakura…

-------------------Ala mañana siguiente en la sala principal----------

Hinata ya se encontraba arreglada con un kimono negro con pequeños pétalos rosas, afuera del salón, un poco nerviosa ya que estaba su Hermana orgullosa a lado, las dos esperando a que el consejo les hablara. Lo mas preocúpante fue esperar las dos horas que tardo el consejo en llamarlas, ya que antes de que entraran tenían que deliberar quien iba a ser la sucesora, cuando por fin las llamaron entraron y se encontraron rodeadas por los ancianos y kages de las diferentes aldeas, al dirigirse a tomar su s asiento en medio de todos, Hinata mientras se sentaba se topo con lo mismos ojos verdes de la otra vez y el también la veía pero no tardo en separar su mirada, y por algo curioso su rostro de ella se podía ver ligeramente sonrosado, cuando anunciaron a la suceso que fue……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, en el siguiente capitulo la decisión del consejo será ¿Hinata, y la llegada encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, y mas parejas Tema/Shika/Ino, Neji/Tenten y otras…… se despide de todos Hinata Kio.


	2. El misterio detras de la verdad

Primero aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

Segundo perdón por la tardanza (chibi Winry corriendo a todas direcciones sin saber que hacer), ya lo voy a actualizar más rápido se los prometo (chibi Winry descanzando).

Y Tercero Disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar Reviews Onegai………..

-------------------------El misterio sin respuesta. -----------------------------

Hinata ya se encontraba sentada en una banquita afuera del salón principal, llevaba puesto un kimono negro sencillo con pequeños pétalos rosas en la parte de abajo, su cabello estaba agarrado con un listón rosa y pequeños mechoncitos de cabello caían por su rostro. Estaba un poco preocupada pero tenia que disimular ya que alado de ella se encontraba su odiosa hermana Hanabi quien no la dejaba de ver con inferioridad, ella estaba vestida con un kimono blanco con hojas doradas que caían en la parte da abajo, su cabello estaba suelto y solo un listón adornaba la parte de arriba de su cabello.

Pasaron 2 largas horas de espera asta que las llamo un guardia, ellas sin pensarlo dos veces se pararon y entraron por el gran portón del salón. Al entrar hinata noto de inmediato que el ambiente del lugar era tenso e inclusive molesto, y no le ayudaba nada la poca iluminación que daban las velas de ese lugar. Pero las dos caminaron enfrente de todos los kages y hokages sin titubear, ya que sus asientos estaban en medio a la vista de todo, cuado se iba sentando Hinata se topo con los mismos ojos verdes de la otra ves, y el también la veía pero el no tardo en despegar su mirada fría, algo curioso que noto Hinata era el rostro de el se podía ver ligeramente sonrojado o ¿será su imaginación, y la sucesora es…

----------------------------------En el Bosque-------------------------------

Tsunade se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a konoha, mientras era estaba escoltada por otros ninjas…

Ninja 1- Tsanade sama se encuentra bien. (Lo decía por el rostro de preocupación de la Hokage.)

- Si pero tenemos que llegar antes de la atardecer, apresúrense… y desapareció de la vista de los otros ninjas.

Antes de desaparece ellos también se miraron extrañados - ¿Qué le pasara Tunade sama?

----------------------------------- Con Naruto----------------------------------

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban saltando de rama en rama, cuando de repente Sasuke paro de golpe y a su ves Naruto que comenzó escandalosamente hablar.

- que te pasa Sasuke baka, por que te paras de repente sin avisartebayo…

Pero este dejo de hablar ya que unos kunais de dirigían a ellos a gran velocidad, Sasuke alcanzo a esquivarlos dando un salto a un tronco cercano, pero Naruto que se distrajo le alcanzo a rozar uno en la cara. Ambos se quedaron paralizados asta que Sasuke por fin hablo.

Quien anda hay, muéstrate.

De inmediato una persona encapuchada apareció frente a ellos.

-Que es lo que quieren aquí, dijo el extraño.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, dijo Sasuke enojado por el atrevimiento de aquel extraño.

-Bueno si no quieren por las buenas, que así sea

El extraño empezó a formar unos sellos con sus manos tomo aire y soplo en dirección a Naruto y Sasuke, Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu, ellos sorprendidos dieron un salto para esquivarlo y al estar en el aire el extraño empezó a huir del lugar, por lo que no dudaron en seguirle.

-Quien será datebayo

-No lo se, negó Sasuke restándole importancia ante Naruto, (PE: mierda como pudo hacer el katon, tengo que averiguarlo a como de lugar)

-hay

Señalo Naruto un lugar vació hay estaba el sujeto, fue cuando sasuke salio de sus pensamientos y los dos bajaron del árbol, para ponerse enfrente del extraño.

-A por fin llegaron ¡Ya me avía empezado a aburrir¡

Naruto enojado por sus palabras se lanzo al ataque sacando 7 copias, todas se lanzaban a el con un kunai pero, el sujeto solo levanto un brazo y se deshizo de toda las copias y Naruto salio volando en dirección a Sasuke.

- Todavía no vamos a jugar, espera

- Maldito, decía Naruto al momento de levantarse.

- Te dije que esperes

- Cobarde por que no quieres pelear conmigo datebayo

- Naruto calla, dijo Sasuke serio

- No te as dado cuenta, nos trajo a un lugar libre para poder pelear mejor

- Valla hasta que alguien se da cuenta, ya empezaba a creer que los dos eran iguales

- Nani, dijo Naruto con venitas en la cara

- Quien eres, pregunto Sasuke un poco impacientado

- Pero que mocoso tan preguntón eres, mejor que te parece si pasamos a la acción.

Cuando dijo eso barios ninjas enmascarados rodearon a Naruto y Sasuke haciendo que quedaran los dos de espalda con un kunai en la mano y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara.

-Mierda

-Les dije que se iban a divertir, o no.

Y todos se lanzaron al ataque…

------------------------------En la Aldea de la Lluvia-----------------------------

En un cuarto amplio oscuro se encontraban barias personas conversando.

-Ya casi esta todo listo, decía una persona que se encontraba de guardia en la puerta.

-Hay que ser prudentes, no podemos darnos a notar todavía.

Pero…

Pero algo interrumpió la platica era un toquido que provenía de la puerta, inmediatamente todos al oír el toquido sacaron sus armas y las apuntaron en dirección ala puerta, pero una vos que venia del exterior hablo.

-No tienen por que ponerse así…

Inmediatamente que sonó esa vos rápidamente abrieron. Al abrir unas personas entraron.

-No pensaba que nos recibirían así.

-Perdón por la imprudencia pasen por favor, sean bienvenidos miembros de Akatsuki…

------------------------------ En Konoha -----------------------------

Hiashi que se encontraba sentado se levanto se su silla y comenzó a hablar.

Una de ustedes será la elegida, por ello el nombre que se mencione pasara al frente y se reunirá con todos en frente puesto que será la sucesora, mientras que la otra persona que no se mencionado abandonara de inmediatamente la habitación

Hizo una pausa y volvió a tomar su asiento, mientras que un anciano del consejo se levanto y se dirigió a todos.

-La sucesora será….

Mientras esperaban se podía notar la desesperación de la hermanas, Hanabi apretaba sus puños que estaban en sus piernas, y Hinata solo se limitaba a jugar con sus manos.

-Será Hanabi

De pronto el lugar estaba envuelto en aplausos de los presentes, mientras que Hanabi se levantaba para ir al frente. Hinata un poco pasmada se limito a pararse y hacer una pequeña reverencia, y paso por el largo camino de la humillación hasta la puerta, por lo que no pudo evitar las caras de lastima de algunos e incluso los malos comentarios de otros. Cuando llego ala puerta lo último que pudo ver de ese lugar fue a su hermana siendo felicitada por todos, y con gran delicadeza cerro el gran portón.

Al cerrar unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Pero que estoy haciendo, debería estar feliz yo no quería ser… sus palabras se quebraron y se hecho a correr por el corredor hasta llegar al jardín, por que hay se tropezó con alguien y al alzar su rostro, se dio cuenta de la cara familiar…

-Shino kun

-Hinata te encuentras bien…

Pero no siguió hablando ya que sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, era Hinata llorando desconsoladamente, Shino ante esto se limito a sonreírle y también la abrazo.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien. (Son amigos e cochinones, para los que pensaron otra cosa)

-----------------------------En el despacho de Tsunade.-------------------------------

Estaban reunidos en silencio para no ser descubiertos; Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino y Lee.

-Bueno que averiguaron, de decía Shikamaru ya no con su característica flojera, sino con semblante serio.

Lee sin perder mas tiempo empezó a hablar.

-Yo no pude encontrar a ningún Junin, ni siquiera Gai sensei esta aquí, decía eso mientras lloraba por lo que para los presentes solo les salio una gota en la cabeza.

-Aparte me filtre en el libro de misiones y todos los ninjas de alto rango están fuera.

-Y quien repartió esas misiones.

-Hiashi san.

-Esta bien, decía Shikamaru mas preocupado.

Tenten que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana voltio a todos, y con la mano en el mentón empezó a narrar lo que ella avía investigado.

-Bueno fui ala mansión como me dijiste, pero no pude entrar ya que había muchos guardias custodiando, después de eso trate de entrar con una excusa de que tenia que firmar Hiashi unos documentos de la aldea, pero aún así no me dejaron entrar, para mi que hay algo demasiado sospechoso y no es solo la sucesión.

-Tks que problemático que estarán planeando.

-E shikamaru Kun si pudiste conseguir que alguien pudiera entrar.

Al terminar Lee de hablar solo se pudo ver a un shikamaru rojo.

-Si, Temari se va hacer cargo y también Shino esta hay.

Ino que estaba presente no le causo mucha gracia lo antes dicho, por algo le molestaba el nombre de Temari pero no savia por que.

-------------------------------- Con Hinata---------------------------

Hinata se encontraba ya más tranquila hablando con shino, cuando unos guardias hicieron su acto se presencia, y se acercaron a ellos.

-Hinata san nos podría acompañar por favor.

Hinata un poco confundida voltio a ver a Shino, y el movió la cabeza en aprobación para que fuera, esto le dio seguridad y se fue pero no sin antes despedirse de Shino.

-Nos vemos Shino kun y muchas gracias.

Shino no hablo y espero a que se perdiera de su vista, (PE: Algo raro pasa aquí, será mejor que me ponga a averiguar.) pero no pudo ya que cuando se iba a ir se callo al suelo, por un golpe que recibió de la nuca, lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de caer inconciente fue a Hanabi sonriendo.

-Uno menos…

Muchas Gracias por los Reviews, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

En el próximo capitulo que es lo que esconden en la mansión Hyuuga, un encuentro entre Neji y Tenten, que paso con Naruto y Sasuke ¿saldrán de esta, muchas parejas Ino/Shikamaru/Temari, entre otras cosas…


End file.
